


Swallow for Daddy

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: TWD Smut [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Negan Being Negan, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Slight Spanking, dominant Negan, slight cum swallowing, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: After returning from the Hilltop, Simon orders you to bring the scotch up to Negan's office where your fearless leader shows you just how appreciative he can be.





	Swallow for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for a friend. For me, personally, the Daddy thing doesn’t do anything, but even I can’t deny that Negan is “the daddiest Daddy to ever daddy” and I can see why people who are into that associate it with him. I hope I didn’t mess this up. Enjoy ;)
> 
> I can't thank my phenomenal beta, [Heeley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley), enough. Love you to bits, dearest.

In your opinion, going on raids had never been as miserable as during these past two weeks. The heat was so unbearable that you’d willingly chop off a limb if it meant you’d be allowed to spend your days lying on the cold floor near the cells. Regrettably, as a Savior, that wasn’t an option. Being in the south definitely had its disadvantages.

Right now, you were on your way to the top floor to bring Negan the whisky you’d found on the raid you’d just returned from with Simon. Naturally, dearest Honeybun couldn’t be bothered to make the trip himself, ordering you to do it instead so that he could take a shower. You gritted your teeth as you heaved the crate of alcohol up the stairs. If he hadn’t been higher in the chain of command than you, you’d have told him to go fuck himself. Alas, here you were, dragging your tired ass up the seemingly endless staircase towards Negan’s office.

Tentatively, you knocked on his door. Even though you’d been with the Saviors for about six months and had interacted with Negan on a number of occasions, he still intimidated the shit out of you and you were way too smart to even consider doing anything that’d put you on his bad side.

“Come in.” His gruff voice sounded annoyed and you took a deep breath to settle your nerves before shifting the crate onto your hip and opened the door. 

Warm light filtered in from the setting sun through the dirty glass panes to the right, bathing the room in a diffused glow. A couple of windows were open and you could hear birdsong coming in with the soft breeze.

Negan sat behind that monstrosity of a desk he called his own. You’d always wondered who’d been unfortunate enough to have to carry that up here. His black leather jacket lay over the back of his chair and Lucille was leaning against the side of the desk; close enough that he could grab her in an instant. You couldn’t suppress a minute shudder. The barbed wire bat scared you as much as it had turned you on when you’d seen him use her to bash some poor fuck’s skull in. 

“Hello there, doll. Damn, yer look like shit!” he said, grinning widely.

You couldn’t keep the scowl off your face as you self-consciously lifted your hand to brush back strands of your hair. “That’s what you look like when you’ve been out in this fucking heat all day,” you said curtly.

His grin turned into a smirk that held an undeniable edge of danger. “You’re not complaining, are yer, love? ‘Cause I don’t think yer wanna have me reassign yer.”

Your eyes widened, but before you could stammer out an apology, he let out a laugh. “Relax, sweetheart. What can I fuckin’ do for yer?”

“Simon sent me to bring you this,” you replied, stepping towards him to set the crate down on the desk.

Negan let out an appreciative whistle as he leaned forward. “Damn, that’s some fine scotch Simon got for me,” he said and picked up one of the bottles. He grinned. “I think that calls for a celebratory drink. Wouldn't yer agree, darlin’?”

His voice sounded wicked and made your stomach flutter. For a second you debated declining and heading for the showers, but the temptation of getting a sip of whisky convinced you otherwise. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“Excellent. Be a good girl and get some glasses from the cabinet,” he ordered as he set the crate down on the floor.

You swallowed thickly. No one should be allowed to utter those words in a voice like that. Wordlessly, you set them down.

“Yer want it on the rocks?” Negan asked, dropping a few ice cubes into his own glass and then shooting you a seductive look. “Or are yer a big girl who takes this shit neat?”

“Actually, I used to mix whisky with ginger ale. But I guess that’s not on the menu today, so on the rocks it is.”

Negan wrinkled his nose. “Wouldn’t have taken yer for such a girly girl,” he said and then muttered, “diluting perfectly good whisky with ginger ale….”

You laughed a little. Men. 

“Have a fucking seat, babygirl.”

Complying, you sat down in one of the two chairs facing him. Instead of sitting down behind his desk, Negan leaned against it right in front of you as he handed you the glass, putting his crotch dangerously close to your face, which caused your cheeks to heat up. ‘Get a grip,’ you admonished yourself while trying not to be too obvious about checking him out.

“See anything yer like?”

Of course. You should’ve known that’d be a futile effort. Negan never seemed to miss anything. 

“No!” you insisted, but couldn’t quite meet his eye as you felt yourself turning even redder.

“That tantalizing blush tells me otherwise, sweetheart,” he said, arrogantly.

You could hear the perverse amusement in his voice and though you were embarrassed, you forced yourself to lift your chin and look at your fearless leader. “We gonna drink or what?”

Swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, he tilted his head and lifted his glass to clink it with yours. “Cheers, love.”

As you took your first sip, you let out a small, appreciative moan that was answered by a groan from the man sitting opposite you. Your gaze flew to his and you became painfully aware of his rapidly darkening eyes, blown wide with lust.

You licked your lips unintentionally.

Negan held your gaze captive as he put down his glass and then slowly reached out for yours to set it aside. Your breathing turned shallow as he leaned forward and you inadvertently took in the scent of pine and leather and a muskiness that was purely him. You felt trapped under that intense stare and unbelievably turned on.

His hand grabbed your chin, thumb touching your lower lip before he leaned in and brushed your lips with his in a barely there touch. Your eyes fluttered shut as a whimper escaped you.

“C’mere,” he murmured, patting his thigh.

You were all too willing to comply.

Stepping in between his legs, you felt him grab your waist to pull you even closer and slide his hand into your hair, making you arch your neck just so as he settled his mouth firmly on yours. You snaked your arms around his neck and gripped a handful of fine hair at his nape, biting his lip to let him know you wanted more. He smiled against your lips and gave your ponytail a sharp tug which caused you to gasp, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. The welcome taste of scotch enveloped your senses and you eagerly reciprocated the assault.

His grip slid down to your hips, skimming his thumbs along the bare skin just above the waistband of your skinny jeans. Leisurely, Negan let his calloused hands travel up under your loose t-shirt, raising goosebumps along the way.

“Off,” he muttered.

Swiftly, you pulled it over your head and sighed when he started sucking on your neck. You let your hands roam down his chest as he made quick work of your bra, taking note of the hard muscles under that tight, white shirt of his. Not to be outdone by him, you eagerly let your fingers move over his warm skin.

“You, too,” you gasped, tugging on his garment.

Negan chuckled as his shirt joined yours on the floor. “Yer wish is my fuckin’ command.”

Your arms wound back around his neck as he turned the both of you around and hoisted you onto his desk by your thighs, wrapping your legs around his hips and crushing your breasts against his chest in the process. You whimpered at the delectable feeling of skin on skin contact. He was pressed against you so tightly that you could very clearly feel the outline of his hard cock at the apex of your thighs.

It’s been too fucking long.

“Nice tats, baby,” he said, outlining the tattoos on your hip bones before going upwards to the script across your ribs and the larger one underneath that. “I like yer style,” he said before bending his head.

Involuntarily, you bucked your hips and gasped loudly when he started to suck on a nipple. The friction he created went straight to your core and had you clawing at his shoulders.

“Are yer wet for me already, doll?” 

Instead of answering, you drew his mouth back to yours and kissed him sloppily. He obliged but slapped your thigh before drawing back. 

“Answer,” he commanded.

“Yes, Daddy,” you replied almost bashfully, surprising you both.

“Daddy, huh?” he said, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, as he undid your zipper and peeled your jeans off, taking your sneakers off with them. “Well, be a good fuckin’ girl and kneel for Daddy, babygirl.”

Licking your lips, you readily knelt down in front of him and helped him loosen his pants to slide down the red briefs, allowing his big cock to spring free.

“Yer fuckin’ know what to do, don’t ya? Take real good care of Daddy, will ya?”

He sounded so smug, you were tempted to leave him hanging, but you were way too aroused to deny yourself.

Reaching out you curled your hand around his hard length, your thumb swiping across the weeping head before you leaned in and circled it with your tongue. Negan inhaled sharply, making you grin.

Having the leader of the Saviors at your mercy was a heady feeling.

You opened your mouth and let Negan take over as he grabbed the back of your head and slid himself inside, earning you a low groan from the man. You made sure to apply as much suction as possible on the throbbing flesh. 

Your eyes fluttered at the delicious sensation of his weight on your tongue. There was something undeniably sexy about it that caused you to moan around him, creating vibrations that made him curse under his breath before he tightened his grip on your head.

“Open up wide for me, sweetheart.”

Your stomach flipped as you complied instantly, getting rewarded with sharp, shallow thrusts. You kept one hand on his muscular thigh, enjoying the feeling of his clenching muscle while the other trailed south over your taut stomach towards your cunt. Hearing him grunt because of you had turned you on immensely and so your panties were already soaked through. Slowly, you slid your fingers under the waistband and began to circle your clit.

“I sure as fuckin’ hell hope yer not fuckin’ playing with yerself without Daddy’s permission,” Negan growled, jabbing his hips forward, which caused you to gag for a second before he pulled out entirely.

Looking up at him from under your lashes, you withdrew your hand from your center and were about to apologise when he grabbed your upper arms and pulled you up.

“Turn around, doll.”

Abiding, you spun around to face the desk as you felt him pull down your panties before his hands settled on your hips. Suddenly, he huffed out a laugh.

“A fuckin’ tramp stamp? Really?” he asked, tracing the design on your lower back.

“I was fifteen and stupid when I got that, okay?” you said, slightly embarrassed. 

“Well, if yer wanna be treated like a little slut, I’ll be all too fuckin’ happy to oblige,” Negan stated, lining himself up with your core, dragging his cock up and down to coat it in your wetness. “Are ya sure yer want this, little girl?” 

Nodding, you looked back at him over your shoulder.

“Nuh-uh. I need to hear yer fuckin’ say it, babygirl.”

“Please, Daddy, fuck me.”

“Since yer asked so nicely.” With that he put his hand to the middle of your back and forced you to bend over his desk, slamming into you in one hard thrust.

You let out a sound that was halfway between a scream and a moan.

Negan didn’t pull any punches.

The pace he set was demanding and harsh and oh so good. You were so wet for him that the noise accompanying his pounding was so obscene it made you blush profusely as you were pushed back and forth on the smooth surface of his desk. Trying to hang on to something, you reached out to grab the edges and managed to knock off your glasses from earlier in the process just as he managed to touch your g-spot.

“Oh shit! Negan!”

A stinging slap to your ass, accompanied by him slamming into you, had you keening. He stayed seated deep inside you. “What did yer just call me?”

“Fuck,” you panted. “Move! For fuck’s sake, Negan!”

Another slap.

“Do I really have to give you a fuckin’ spanking before yer address me properly?”

You bit your lip so hard you almost drew blood as he started to grind into your clenching cunt. “Daddy, please. Move. I need you. Please!” you begged in a breathless whisper.

“Good girl.”

The bastard then started to move painfully slowly, knowing perfectly well that you craved the previous pace. You were already on your tiptoes, so when he wound his hand through your hair and tugged on it to make you arch your back, your whole body was pulled taut and left entirely at his mercy.

Negan whistled appreciatively.

“Yer sure look good spread out for me like that. Do yer like my hard cock sliding in and out of yer tight pussy, darlin’? Does it feel good? Are yer craving Daddy’s big dick?”

Even though you had barely any room for maneuvering, you somehow managed to buck back against him, silently imploring him to move faster. 

He chuckled, but indulged you. 

You felt the telltale tingle start at the base of your spine as he picked up his pace and once again brutally impaled you on his length. You whimpered loudly. 

“You ain’t gonna cum without my fuckin’ permission,” he growled. 

“But I can’t -”

“Beg.”

You screamed when the head of his cock dragged across your g-spot repeatedly, tightening that knot of pure heat in your abdomen.

“Please, Daddy, may I cum?” you pleaded. You would’ve been utterly ashamed of the words coming out of your mouth if you weren’t so desperate to climax. “Daddy, please, I can’t … I need to cum. Please!”

“Fuckin’ touch yourself,” he grunted.

You snaked a hand underneath your hips and started to furiously rub your aching nub while he stroked your fluttering walls in all the right places. After a few more thrusts, you came with a deafening scream.

Negan wasn’t too far behind you. His movements started to stutter and his thrusts became fast and shallow as he sought his own climax. Grunting, he managed to pull out just in time and grabbed his cock. He jerked himself off furiously, cumming all over your lower back and arse with his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Lazily, Negan pushed inside your sensitive cunt once more, pumping a few more times to ride out his orgasm while rubbing his cum into your skin - marking you - before he scooped some on his index finger and held it against your lips.

“Swallow for Daddy,”" he said as you opened up and sucked on his digit by slowly swirling your tongue.

Carefully, he pulled his cock out again, ran his other hand up the side of your body and pushed the sweaty strands of hair away from your face as you lay completely boneless and sated on the huge desk. 

“Yer alright, doll?”

At your weak nod and fluttering eyelids, he unceremoniously picked up your limp body and sat down with you in his lap on the couch under the windows, allowing you to briefly snuggle into his chest. Leaning his head back on the cool leather, he closed his eyes.


End file.
